El regreso
by Limeru Nim
Summary: El Héroe del tiempo regresa de su viaje, Link llega al castillo de Hyrule para volver a ver a la princesa ¿que creen que pase entre estos dos amigos?...Esto tiene Zelink.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que me den consejos sobre cómo podría mejorar, soy algo novata en esto así que por favor no sean tan duros, bueno esta historia ocurre después de Majora's Mask, bueno empecemos.

Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son propiedad de Nintendo.

 **Capitulo 1: El regreso del héroe**

La paz seguía reinando en el reino de Hyrule, pues desde que el héroe del tiempo derroto al rey del mal, ya no había nadie quien lo amenazara, pero al parecer casi nadie sabía de eso.

En el castillo de este reino, mejor dicho en su jardín había una niña, tenía cabello rubio, claro que tenía un sombrero que cubría la mayoría de este, también tenía unos ojos azules los cuales podían cautivar a cualquiera por los hermosos que eran y para finalizar tenía un hermoso vestido largo y un cinturón de oro en la cintura, así es se trataba de la princesa Zelda.

La joven se encontraba sentada en las escaleras que se encontraban en el jardín, al parecer se encontraba sola, pero, aunque no lo pareciera estaba con su niñera Impa, aunque no esté a su lado ella siempre está vigilando a la princesa ya que este era su deber, aunque Impa a primera vista parece una mujer seria y muy estricta, siempre ha querido a Zelda como a su hija, al igual que ella quiere a Impa como su segunda madre.

Ya habían pasado muchos meses desde que el héroe elegido por la diosas había abandonado Hyrule en busca de una amiga, pero antes de su partida Zelda le había dado su Ocarina del tiempo a él joven Héroe, para que luego el Héroe tomara su partida.

\- Link me pregunto cuándo será el día de tu regreso a Hyrule – se dijo a si misma mientras miraba el cielo.

\- Veo que no dejas de pensar en el – dijo la sheikah apareciendo de la nada.

La princesa se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar tal comentario de su niñera, la Sheikah al notar eso sonrió sin que la princesa lo notara.

-Con tan solo ver tu cara se puede notar….no te debes preocupar por el princesa, siendo el Héroe elegido por la diosas estoy segura que regresara sano y salvo.

Zelda no dijo nada ante lo que la Sheikah le acababa de decir, hasta que por fin dejo de pensar la respuesta que le tenía.

-Yo sé que él se sabe cuidar solo…-Lanza un pequeño suspiro – Lo que me preocupa es que nunca regrese…

-Él te hizo la promesa que regresaría y te devolvería la Ocarina…conociéndolo el nunca rompería una promesa, en especial si se trata de ti princesa.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero esta vez sí se pudo notar el color de sus mejillas.

-Me retirare por el momento Princesa, iré a ver si algo anda mal en el castillo –dijo la Sheikah retirándose.

-Impa…

-¿Que sucede Princesa? – dijo mientras se detenía

-Por favor no me digas princesa sabes que te quiero demasiado, solo llámame por mi nombre.

-Está bien Prin…digo…Zelda, ahora si me retiro.

Pero antes de irse esta hace una reverencia y se va.

-Sé que Impa tiene razón pero no puedo evitar preocuparme –pensó Zelda mientras volvía a ver al cielo.

Después de pensar eso, la princesa se levantó y empezó a ver por la ventana ya que su aburrimiento la estaba matando y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Unas horas más tarde se lograron escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían a el jardín. Zelda sabía que no eran de Impa ya que ella es demasiado discreta, al voltear, esta pudo notar quien era la persona que estaba presente en el jardín junto con ella, y era un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con una túnica y gorro verde, y unas botas marrones, cargando también una espada y un escudo en su espalda, así es, era Link, el Héroe elegido por la diosas.

Zelda no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, realmente era Link? o era algún truco que le estaba jugando la mente.

-he vuelto… - dijo el chico soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

Al decir eso, la princesa no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, realmente era el, su mente no estaba jugando con ella, su amigo había regresado. Zelda se dirigió al joven para abrazarlo, haciendo que los dos caigan al piso.

-estoy tan feliz de volver a verte –dijo Zelda aun abrazando al chico

Link ante esta acción que hizo Zelda, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, ya que él estaba muy enamorado de ella.

-Z-zelda..

Zelda había reaccionado y soltó al chico y para su sorpresa este se encontraba más rojo que un tomate, la chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante la reacción que puso Link.

Después de unos momentos Link se había calmado un poco recordando algo que le iba a decir a Zelda.

-Ahora que recuerdo…me gustaría devolverte esto –dijo mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos – aquí esta.

-La ocarina del tiempo…

\- Toma Zelda…muchas gracias por habérmela prestado, siempre que la tocaba me recordaba a mi amigos…en especial a ti…-dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa

Zelda había recibido la Ocarina que el joven le había dado pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante lo último que este había dicho.

-Muchas gracias por devolvérmela…sabía que no dejarías que nada malo le pasara.

-Jamás lo haría.

-por cierto…¿dónde está Navi? Creí que regresaste porque ya la habías encontrado.

Link no pudo evitar entristecerse ante lo que había dicho su amiga, ya que nunca pudo encontrar a Navi y ese era el único motivo de ese viaje.

Zelda pudo notar el cambio de ánimo tan repentino que tomo Link, causando que esta se entristeciera también.

-No me lo digas…ya se la respuesta con simplemente verte – pensó Zelda

La joven sabía que había cometido un grave error al preguntar eso, por eso decidió cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto Link…¿Cómo es que llegaste sin que ningún guardia te viera?

-bueno pues…

-Yo lo deje entrar –dijo la Sheikah apareciendo sin avisar interrumpiendo las palabras de Link.

Zelda sabía que para Link entrar al castillo no era un reto ya que la primera vez que había ido, siempre evito a los guardias con gran facilidad pero aunque ya lo supiera quería cambiar de tema lo antes posible, ya que no le gustaba ver a su amigo triste y no pudo pensar en un tema mejor.

-Ya veo…

-Aunque si yo no hubiera estado en esos momentos, igual el joven se hubiera escabullido de los guardias fácilmente como lo hizo la última vez.

-Si –dijo la princesa soltando una pequeña risa – por cierto Link…¿ya tienes un lugar en donde quedarte a dormir?

-Pues no, pero supongo que regresare con los kokiri esta noche, solo vine al castillo para saludarte y devolverte la Ocarina.

-No deberías volver esta noche…habrían muchos ladrones o maleantes rondando por la pradera y no quiero que nada malo te pase a ti ni a Epona, además creo que los dos están muy cansados de su viaje…¿qué te parece si hoy pasas la noche aquí y mañana regresas con los kokiri?

-Bueno yo…

-Vamos Link, hace meses que no nos veíamos y ahora que nos volvemos a encontrar ya te vas tan rápido…al menos me gustaría pasar un día contigo –dijo la princesa agachando la mirada algo triste.

A Link no le gustaba ver a la Princesa triste era de las cosas que más le dolían en el mundo, además él sabía que ella tenía toda la razón.

-E-está bien…

-Genial – dijo mientras le sonreía a su amigo – por cierto ¿Dónde está Epona? Me gustaría verla.

-Ven sígueme, ella está por aquí – dijo Impa mientras empezaba a caminar.

Impa había llegado al establo del castillo donde estaba Epona siendo seguida por los dos jóvenes.

-Hola Epona…cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la yegua de su amigo – Epona es muy bonita, Link…veo que la tienes muy bien cuidada.

-Jeje si –dijo algo avergonzado – para mi Epona es mas que una yegua es mi mejor amiga.

-Me alegra saber eso…¿sabes? Desde hace rato he tenido un pequeño regalo para ti y para Epona, solo que como no estabas no podía dártelo…pero ahora que regresaste al fin te lo puedo dar…Impa podrías traerlo ¿por favor?.

-Claro princesa

Luego de decir eso se va para traer el regalo para Link. Mientras los jóvenes esperaban a Impa, se pusieron a charlar de las cosas que sucedieron en el reino y también de lo que link había encontrado en su viaje, evitando contar lo del asunto de skull kid y que había dejado que le quitaran la Ocarina. Hasta que finalmente Impa llego y le entrego la caja a Zelda.

-Aquí tiene Princesa.

-Gracias Impa.

Zelda volteo a mirar a Link para luego abrir la caja que tenía en sus manos.

-Sé que no es mucho pero me gustaría que lo aceptaras –dijo sonrojándose un poco

Lo que se encontraba en la caja era un broche de plata redondo pero se podía ver que en centro tenía el símbolo de la diosa hylia.

-Esto es para Epona…y para ti esto.

Impa le había entregado otra caja a Zelda, pero esta era mucho más grande que la que tenía antes o mejor dicho más larga.

-No te estoy obligando a usarla, pero quedaría feliz si solo la usas una sola vez.

Zelda abrió la caja y se pudo ver una espada, era parecida a la que tenía Link solo que la empuñadura era de color celeste con algunos detalles dorados.

-wow…

-¿No te gusto?...- dijo entristeciéndose

-No, no es eso – dijo alarmado – es solo que…jamás me habían dado un regalo tan genial, no debiste haberte molestado.

-Te equivocas, eres mi único amigo y te aprecio tanto por eso, así que ¿Cómo no te iba a regalar algo?

Link se sonrojo un ligeramente al escuchar lo que su amiga le había dicho.

-Z-zelda…está bien, muchas gracias por este regalo…Epona y yo lo apreciamos mucho.

-No fue nada Link – dijo la princesa mientras sonreía – Bueno ahora que ya les di sus regalos, me gustaría que fueras a ver tu habitación…Impa te guiara, cuando termines de dejar tus cosas en tu habitación ven al jardín, te estaré esperando.

Link solo asintió y empezó a seguir a Impa. Luego llegaron a la habitación donde Link se hospedaría.

-Bien es aquí, yo me retirare…recuerde que si necesita algo no dude en preguntarle a algún empleado.

-Está bien.

Impa se fue dejando al joven solo en su habitación. Después este cerró la puerta.

Link quedo impactado por lo bonita que era la habitación pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a esta clase de habitaciones ya que únicamente solo ha dormido en una sola y es la de su casa en el bosque kokiri. Después el joven se dirigió a una puerta que quedaba en la habitación, cualquiera imaginaria que es un baño y sus sospechas eran ciertas, si era el baño. El joven se echó un poco de agua en la cara ya que estaba algo cansando y con un poco de sueño. Luego salió del baño y se recostó en la cama de la habitación, Link no pudo evitar sonreír por el aroma que desprendían las sabanas, al parecer las acababan de lavar, él ya se estaba preparando para dormir un buen rato de no ser porque recordó que tenía que reunirse con la princesa en el jardín, al recordar eso, se levantó de una y salió de la habitación corriendo hacia el jardín.

Link había llegado al jardín pero no encontró a Zelda, se preocupó al no verla, pensó que se tardó demasiado en ir y la princesa no decidió esperarlo más, hasta que escucho una voz.

-Al fin llegas.

-¡Ahh¡

Link se había dado un susto al ver a la dueña de la voz, el joven dudaba si era Zelda ya que esta estaba usando el vestido que usualmente usaba, incluso su rostro estaba muy tapado solo se lograban ver sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Zelda?

-Shh…no digas mi nombre, si alguien se entera que soy yo…

-Está bien…pero no entiendo ¿Por qué estas vestida de esa manera?.

-Bueno esa es la razón para la que te llame…ya que hasta ahora regresas de tu viaje, me gustaría salir a jugar en las atracciones que hay en la ciudadela ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Ese mismo día jugamos hasta que se hizo de noche.

-Cómo olvidarlo –se dijo así mismo – pero no me has dicho por que usas esa ropa…¿es que acaso Impa no te deja salir?.

-Si –dijo mientras baja la mirada – como soy la princesa nunca puedo salir a la ciudad…por eso es que esa vez me estaban buscando – dirige la mirada a Link – ¿pero sabes? Aunque fuera por tan solo unas horas pude divertirme mucho y saber que se siente ser una chica común y corriente…pero mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y vayamos a la ciudadela.

-Está bien – respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

Zelda tomo de la mano a Link y empezó a escabullirse entre los guardias sin que ninguno los viera. Hasta que lograron salir del castillo y se dirigieron a la ciudadela, así llegando a la fuente que quedaba en toda la mitad de la plaza.

-Al menos pudimos salir –tratando de tomar aire.

-Si…-se sienta en la fuente – bueno y ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres hacer?

-No lo sé –mira los diferentes puestos – hey Link, que te parece si comemos algo primero y luego si vamos a las atracciones a jugar.

-¿Tienes hambre? –le empieza a rugir el estómago – si creo que no sería mala idea.

-Genial, vamos…pero antes –se quita lo que tenía cubriendo su cara – listo.

Link quedo algo impresionado ante lo bella que se veía Zelda, ya que a él siempre le encantaba ver su hermoso pelo y más cuando se trataba del peinado que uso cuando se conocieron, el cual es un peinado con el pelo suelto, dos trenzas pequeñas rodeando todo su pelo, cuatro mechones que usaba como capul y una trenza de pescado.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a dirigirse hacia uno de los puestos de la plaza. Pero lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

Luego los dos llegaron al puesto. Link no pudo evitar sus acciones con tanta hambre que tenía así que empezó a pedir un montón de cosas. Zelda solo se impresionaba de los mucho que era capaz de comer el chico, mientras que ella solo comió un pequeño emparedado.

-Espero que tengas para pagar todo eso chico – dijo uno de los empleados del puesto.

-Emm bueno…yo…- dijo poniéndose nervioso – ahora que hago – se dijo a si mismo pensando una buena excusa.

-¿y bien? – dijo el empleado empezando a perder un poco la paciencia.

-Yo pagare no se preocupe – dijo Zelda –deje que come lo que quiera…el dinero no es problema.

\- ¿y cómo sé que no escaparan? – dijo dudando

-Si eso es lo que piensa…para no preocuparle más le puedo pagar todo de una vez ¿Cuánto seria en total?.

-400 rupias.

-¿Eso es todo? Aquí tiene..-le dijo mientras le entregaba todas las rupias con mucha tranquilidad.

El empleado no pudo evitar quedar impresionado de que una pequeña niña pudiera tener tanto dinero, luego se sintió algo avergonzado de cómo había tratado a ambos jóvenes.

-Me disculpo tanto por haber dudado de ustedes…por favor sigan comiendo lo que deseen – luego le dirige la mirada a Link –lamento haberle hecho pasar esta vergüenza enfrente de su novia, me retiro.

El empleado se fue dejando a los dos chicos solos, aunque Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que le dijo el empleado, Zelda también se había sonrojado pero no tanto como lo estaba Link.

-Lamento lo que paso Zelda – baja la mirada – la próxima ves yo pagare.

-No te preocupes Link.

-Claro que debo, tratare de pagarte las 400 rupias.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario, tómalo como un regalo, mañana ya te iras y me imagino que no volveremos a vernos en un largo tiempo….además te lo mereces aunque no todos lo recuerden tú has salvado este reino y gracias a ti estamos en paz, eres un héroe.

Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza por los halagos que le decía su amiga, estaba tan avergonzado en especial si la chica que le gustaba era la que le decía tales halagos.

-Si no ha sido nada –sonríe nerviosamente – era mi deber y no podía permitir que el mal se saliera con la suya –mira a Zelda – además todo lo hice para protegerte.

Eso ultimo lo había dicho en su mente aunque ya se lo había dicho cuando eran adultos, aun no podía evitar avergonzarse pues aunque ellos recordaban todo lo que paso en el futuro, es como si no hubiera sucedido nunca y además Link había regresado de esa época ya hace muchos meses así que el ya cree que la princesa debió haber olvidado la mayoría de esos hechos.

-Bien creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que se haga de noche y no hayamos podido ir a las atracciones de la ciudadela…espera aquí, iré a pagar el resto.

Zelda se fue dejando solo a Link, mientras este solo pensaba en que habrán hecho sus amigos mientras él no estaba en hyrule, en especial Zelda.

-Listo, vamos a las atracciones – dijo la princesa.

-Está bien.

Zelda tomo de nuevo la mano de Link para luego empezar a correr hacia las atracciones, aunque Zelda lo estaba jalando para ir rápido, a este no le molesto que su amiga lo tomara de la mano incluso era agradable sentir su mano aunque claro, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

 **Bueno aquí termina este capítulo.**

Hola :D, bueno este es mi primer Fanfic (me gustaría que me dieran algunos consejos para escribir) pero no se vayan a pasar por favor ;n; recuerden apenas empiezo en esto y pues me gustaría que dejaran sus reviews, me gustaría saber que opinan de mi Fan fic, cualquier consejo es bien recibido, y si quieren que los capítulos sean más largos no duden en decirme por cierto yo me estoy basando mas en la historia del manga que del juego por si tenían esa duda bueno hasta la próxima :D adiós.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Un día para divertiste**

Zelda y Link estaban caminando por toda la plaza en busca de algo nuevo. Zelda estaba buscando alguna nueva atracción aunque al parecer eran las mismas de siempre pero a pesar de eso, no se rindió y siguió buscando. A Link la verdad no le importaba mucho, con tal de solo divertirse con su amiga.

-Zelda.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-¿Por qué no mejor jugamos en una de las atracciones que ya hay?...dudo mucho que haya algo nuevo.

-Pero…

-No deberías perder más el tiempo buscando – la interrumpe – igual las otras atracciones no tienen nada de malo y…a mí siempre me han gustado.

-Está bien – dijo algo desanimada.

-Hey alegra esa cara, hoy vinimos a divertirnos, no quiero verte triste.

Zelda sube la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo, para luego suspirar y soltarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, continuemos.

Zelda empezó a caminar siendo seguida por Link, este se sintió algo mal por haber hecho que su amiga se deprimiera, este se quedó pensativo por unos momentos hasta que escucho la voz de su amiga que lo llamaba.

-¡Link!

-¿eh?...Lo siento, Zelda…estaba pensando en algo.

-hmm…¿puedo saber que estabas pensando?.

-Descuida, no es nada importante.

-…Esta bien

-Bueno ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

-Pues quiero que entremos a esta lugar.

Link no se había fijado que se habían detenido al frente de una casa. Al ver tal sitio al joven le llegaron recuerdos de su viaje. Así es, era la tienda de máscaras felices.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?

-Cómo olvidarlo…

-¿Pasa algo? Te noto algo asustado.

-Asustado ¿yo?.

\- Pues si no estás asustado…entremos.

Zelda iba a abrir la puerta pero Link no pudo evitar detenerla antes de que entrara.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-No creo que debamos entrar aquí…¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar?

-¡Lo sabía, tienes miedo!.

-…No, no es eso- Pensó Link mientras evitaba la mirada de su amiga.

-Link…fuiste capaz de derrotar un montón de monstros ¿y no eres capaz de entrar a esta tienda?.

-Bueno yo…

-Yo entrare, quédate aquí ¿quieres alguna mascara?.

-Emm..no yo estoy bien –dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-Está bien.

Zelda había entrado a la tienda dejando al joven héroe afuera.

-Zelda estará pensando que soy un completo cobarde, no es que tenga miedo…bueno aunque ese vendedor siempre me ponía los pelos de punta –Pensó el joven mientras observaba el cielo – Me pregunto cómo les ira a todos en Termina…

-¡AHHHHH!

Sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por aquel grito, sabía que la dueña de aquel grito era Zelda. Link no dudo en entrar a la tienda, la seguridad de su amiga era más importante.

-¡Zelda!.

Cuando Link había entrado se había dado cuenta que el lugar estaba abandonado y habían puras cajas llenas de polvo y pocas telarañas. Es como si nadie nunca hubiera habitado en ese sitio.

-¿en dónde está? – pensó el joven.

-¡Link!.

Al volver a escuchar la voz de su amiga, Link se preocupó aún más.

-¡Zelda! ¡¿En dónde estás?!.

-¡Estoy por aquí Link!...¡apúrate por favor!.

-¡Ya voy!.

Link empezó a buscar desesperado a Zelda, corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras más buscaba más desesperado se ponía hasta que decidió calmarse un poco y caminar.

-En donde puede estar – pensó Link – espero que no le haya pasado nada grave.

De repente unos ruidos empezaron a escucharse, lo que puso al joven muy nervioso.

-¿Quién está ahí? – Dijo mientras sacaba su espada y escudo – no debo bajar la guardia…el enemigo debe estar cerca.

Después de unos momentos se dejaron de escuchar ruidos, así que Link decidió guardar su espada al igual que el escudo.

-Supongo que eran ratones…

Link se había puesto muy nervioso ya que había sentido que alguien lo había tocado por la espalda. Este no dudo y volteo lentamente y al final se encontró con el responsable de los ruidos. Link al ver la cara de tal criatura no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, después de que Link se cayera la criatura no pudo evitar acercarse más a Link, hasta llegar al punto de poner al héroe muy nervioso.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo nervioso.

Después de acercársele al héroe, la criatura empezó a verlo fijamente a los ojos para luego alejarse de su cara y empezar a reír, ese comportamiento se le hizo algo raro a Link incluso llego a molestarle un poco.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te causa tanta risa?!

La criatura estaba riendo tanto que se había caído al suelo, tal acción causo aún más enojo en Link, se sentía avergonzado porque lo habían tratado así.

-¡¿A qué viene tanta risa?!.

Al escuchar eso la criatura se había calmado y se había levantado.

-¿Aun no sabes quién soy?

-¿eh? ¿Sabes hablar?

-¿Cómo que si se hablar? Obviamente…

-…

-¿Aun no reconoces mi voz?

-Oye por el momento solo quiero encontrar a Zelda….es lo único que me importa ¿sabes dónde está?

-Me alegra oír eso –pensó mientras sonreía- ¿sabes? Este no es mi verdadera forma.

-¿Qué?

La criatura se empezó a quitarse la capa que tenía encima la cual parecía que estaba compuesta de muchas hojas, luego llevo sus dos manos a la cara para quitarse la máscara que tenía puesta, Link al ver quien era se quedó impactado pero al mismo tiempo apenado por haberle gritado antes.

-Z-zelda…

-Perdón si te preocupe…solo quería que entraras –dijo sonriendo – no me gusta andar sola…¿me perdonas?.

Link aún seguía en el suelo, oportunidad que aprovecho Zelda para ofrecerle su mano para ayudarlo a levantar. En cambio Link aún seguía impactado pero al final reacciono para luego darle la mano a Zelda.

-Está bien….te perdono – dijo sonriéndole.

-Salgamos de aquí…

Zelda empezó a dirigirse a la salida pero de lo que no se había fijado es que aún seguía tomada de la mano con Link, el que si se había dado cuenta de eso fue Link, el cual estaba sonrojado.

Zelda y Link habían llegado de nuevo a la fuente de la plaza, al llegar se sentaron en la fuente.

-Oye Zelda…

-¿Hm?...¿qué pasa Link?.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.

-Sí, claro ¿de qué se trata?

-Tu…por casualidad no conocerás un lugar llamado…¿Termina?.

-¿Termina? – Mira al cielo – No…creo que no Link…¿Por qué? Hay algo que deba saber de Termina?.

-jeje no…descuida no era nada importante –se levanta – bueno supongo que debemos continuar…no quiero que el día se nos pase rápido y no hayamos podido ir a muchos lugares.

-tienes razón –se levanta – bien…andando.

Después los dos se fueron a las demás atracciones como la bolera bombuchu y a otros lugares, el tiempo se les había pasado muy rápido tanto que ya se había hecho media noche, así que decidieron ir a la fuente.

-Como me he divertido hoy, gracias Link.

-Jeje no tienes que agradecerme nada Zelda, gracias a ti por ser una genial amiga.

-Link…

Zelda no había podido evitar ponerse algo roja ante lo último que su amigo había dicho, la verdad es que ella también se sentía muy agradecida por tener a Link como su amigo…su único amigo, aunque ella sentía algo más por Link que solo amistad, aunque le era algo complicado decírselo.

-Zelda…

-¿Hm?...¿Que sucede Link?.

-Ya que se está haciendo de noche creo que deberíamos volver.

-Si…creo que si…

-Pero antes…me gustaría hacer algo contigo antes de regresar.

-¿Hm?

-…¿Podría escucharte tocar la Ocarina? – pregunto nervioso.

-Yo…-le sonríe- está bien…

Zelda saco su ocarina y empezó a tocar una dulce melodía, para Link se le hizo muy agradable escuchar la ocarina una vez más, aunque el sentía que esa canción la conocía de memoria, cuando un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

 _-Ya que te iras…me gustaría enseñarte una canción así recordaras a Hyrule, a tus amigos y a…mí._

 _Zelda saco la ocarina del tiempo y empezó a entonar una canción, a Link le era agradable escuchar aquella melodía, no sabía el por qué, pero se sentía muy feliz al escucharla. Al final Zelda dejo de tocar la canción._

 _-Toma…- le entrega la ocarina del tiempo._

 _-Yo no puedo…_

 _-Yo sé que contigo la Ocarina estará a salvo…además creo que te servirá en tu viaje._

 _-Yo…_

 _-Confió en ti…sé que no dejaras que nada malo le pase._

 _-Está bien…muchas gracias Zelda – dijo sonriéndole._

 _-Buena suerte en tu viaje._

Después de recordar eso, Link vio a Zelda y no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de unos momentos Zelda termino de tocar la canción.

-Gracias…-le sonríe.

-No fue nada, Link.

Por un momento Link y Zelda se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos sin desviar la mirada uno del otro, el ambiente era muy bonito, ya se estaba ocultando el sol, casi no había gente en la plaza y acaban de pasar un buen rato, Link no pudo evitarlo y se empezó a acercar a Zelda, esta no hacía nada para evitar lo que venía a continuación, pero no quiso esperar así que ella también empezó a acercársele, los dos estaban ya muy cerca uno del otro, aunque querían que sucediera estaban muy nerviosos pero aunque estuvieran así, no querían que el momento se arruinara, ya estaban tan cerca que sus labios ya se iban a empezar a rosar, los dos ya tenían los ojos cerrados y sus caras estaban demasiado rojas, cuando una chica se les acerca.

-Hola – dijo alegremente.

Los jóvenes al escuchar la voz de la chica se separaron rápidamente, se sentían muy frustrados de que solo a una poca distancia estaban a punto de besarse. Zelda aún seguía roja y pensando sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder en cambio Link aún seguía triste pero decidió disimularlo y ver a la dueña de la voz que los interrumpió.

-¿M-malon?.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada.

-B-bueno…no te preocupes Malon…¿por cierto que haces aquí?

-Bueno estaba con mi padre trayendo un poco de leche al mercado, cuando escuche una hermosa canción así que decidí seguir el sonido…pero jamás creí que se tratara de ti – voltea a mirar a Zelda – por cierto ¿Quién eres tú?...jamás te había visto aquí en la ciudadela.

Zelda aún seguía perdida en sus pensamientos pero Link al ver eso decidió presentarla el, aunque obviamente no iba a decir que era la princesa de Hyrule.

-C-casi nos…besamos –se dijo a si misma Zelda.

-Ella es una amiga mía, nos conocimos aquí en la ciudadela.

-Pues se notan que son muy amigos…

Link se sonrojo ante lo que su amiga Malon había dicho, esta se había dado cuenta de la reacción de su amigo así que simplemente sonrió un poco y decidió cambiar de tema ya que se había dado cuenta que su amigo se ponía muy nervioso con tal tema.

-Por cierto, Link.

-¿Hm?.

-¿Cómo está Epona?

-Bueno ella está muy bien.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Malon quería seguir la conversación con su amigo ya que hace tiempo no lo veía pero hubiera sido así de no ser porque escucho a alguien llamándola.

-¡Malon! ¡Ya es hora de irnos!

-Oh, es mi padre….supongo que nos veremos luego.

-Supongo que si…

-Me gustaría volver a verte a ti y a Epona ¿Qué tal si alguna vez regresas al rancho Lon Lon? –le sonríe – Recuerda que siempre serás bienvenido.

-Claro…a Epona y a mí nos encantaría – dijo sonriéndole.

-Está bien…nos vemos luego chico del hada.

Malon ya se había ido pero Link no pudo evitar entristecerse por como lo llamo su amiga, aun extrañaba a Navi y no superaba el simple hecho de no haberla encontrado, se preguntaba que habrá sido de ella.

-Navi…-dijo mirando al cielo – me pregunto si alguna vez nos volveremos a ver…

-Link…

Link no se había dado cuenta que Zelda ya había reaccionado y había escuchado desde lo último que había dicho Malon.

-¿Escuchaste todo? –dijo con una voz tímida.

-No todo…pero si lo suficiente. –baja la mirada.

\- Zelda…-pensó Link – No te preocupes – se levanta – creo que es mejor volver al castillo.

-Si…tienes razón.

Ya se había hecho de noche y los dos jóvenes se fueron caminando hasta el castillo, ninguno había dicho nada desde que empezaron a caminar, estaban algo incomodos y avergonzados por la situación de hace unos minutos, Link decidió romper ese silencio cuando apareció alguien que los estaba observando desde hace horas.

-Oye Zelda…

-Señora Zelda – dijo sonriendo.

Los dos jóvenes al escuchar la voz decidieron voltear para ver quién era su dueña.

-Impa – pensó Zelda.

-La he estado buscando, princesa.

-Impa…yo.

-Creo que es mejor que me lo explique todo en el castillo, por el momento es mejor que entremos…pero creo que es algo imprudente entrar por la puerta, ningún guardia sabe aun que se fue –voltea a mirar a Link – mis sospechas eran ciertas, el joven héroe estaba con usted – pensó la joven Sheikah.

-Está bien, Impa.

Después de un rato los tres ingresaron al castillo sin que ningún guardia se diera cuenta para luego llegar hasta el jardín.

-La princesa y yo nos iremos a descansar, le recomiendo que haga lo mismo joven héroe, hasta luego.

Zelda e Impa se habían ido a las habitaciones así dejando al héroe solo en el jardín.

-Supongo que debería ir a mi habitación pero…creo que antes iré a ver a Epona.

Link se dirigió donde estaba su amiga Epona. Cuando vio llegar a su amo, Epona empezó a saltar de alegría y se dirigió dónde estaba Link.

-También me alegra verte, Epona…toma te traje algo.

Link saco una manzana de su alforja y se la dio a Epona, después de que esta se comiera la manzana, Link empezó a acariciarle su cabeza.

-Tengo que irme a descansar, Epona…mañana nos espera un largo viaje.

Después de decir eso, Link se fue a su habitación en el castillo, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue recostarse en la cama, ya estaba listo para dormirse, de no ser por el hambre que tenía en esos momentos.

-Vaya que hambre tengo…pero me da algo de vergüenza pedir comida en un lugar que no es mi casa, creo que tendré que aguantarme hasta mañana – pensó Link.

Ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Link ya estaba demasiado cansado como para ir a abrir la puerta pero decidió levantarse y abrir ya que tal vez se iba tratar de algo importante, eso y que le parecía de mala educación no abrir. Cuando Link abrió la puerta se encontró con Impa.

-Hola…Impa.

-La señora Zelda me envía para que lo escolte hasta el comedor…espero no haber interrumpido su sueño.

-No te preocupes…

Al escuchar esas palabras de Impa, Link no pudo evitar ponerse muy feliz por dentro ¿acaso Zelda sabía que él tenía mucha hambre? Bueno fuera como fuera se alegraba de que comería algo, sin dudarlo acepto y empezó a seguir a la sheikah. Después de unos momentos la sheikah junto con el héroe llegaron al comedor, donde estaba la princesa Zelda esperándolos.

-Gracias, Impa…puedes retirarte.

La Sheikah hizo una reverencia y se retiró

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada con la llegada de Impa, Link.

-Está bien…no te preocupes.

-Está bien...me gustaría invitarte a cenar hoy…ya mañana te iras y como dije antes presiento que no nos veremos en un largo tiempo…así que me gustaría cenar contigo.

-Yo…-se sonroja – me encantaría cenar contigo –dice sonriendo.

Zelda le sonríe ante su último comentario.

-Puedes comer lo que quieras…siéntete como en casa.

Después de ese comentario aparecieron varios sirvientes con varias bandejas y platos, para luego dejarlas en la mesa y luego retirarse, pero solo dos se quedaron en la sala con los dos jóvenes.

-Ven sentémonos.

Cada uno se dirigió a una de las dos sillas que habían en el comedor, cada silla estaba ubicada en los dos extremos de la mesa, los sirvientes que estaban en la sala se acercaron a cada joven para ayudarlos a sentarse, después de eso los dos se retiraron de la sala dejando a la princesa y al héroe solos. En lo primero que se fijó Link fue que había un montón de cubiertos, el joven al ver esto se puso muy nervioso, la princesa al notar la cara de Link se preocupó, pensó que no le gusto la comida que trajeron pero luego se dio cuenta cual era la razón.

-No te preocupes, Link…aquí no hay nadie así que no te preocupes por los cubiertos, puedes comer como te sientas más cómodo…lo único que me importa es que disfrutes de la comida – le sonríe.

-G-gracias – se sonroja.

Link empezó a comer algo rápido ya que desde hace rato tenía mucha hambre, pero trato de controlarse un poco ya que estaba comiendo con la princesa de Hyrule y no quería que la chica que le gusta pensara mal de él, mientras Link comía no podía evitar la curiosidad que tenía sobre una sopa que había visto desde hace rato.

-Oye Zelda…

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede, Link?

-¿De qué es esta sopa? –señala la sopa.

-Esa es sopa de calabaza…no te dejes llevar por el aspecto creo que el sabor te gustara…pruébalo –dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien.

Link tomo una cuchara y empezó a tomar un poco de la sopa.

-Y bien ¿Qué te pareció?.

-…

-¿Link?

-E-esta deliciosa –dijo sonriendo.

Zelda había sonreído ante esto último que había dicho el héroe. Después de que tomara la primera cucharada, Link empezó tomarse rápido la sopa por lo deliciosa que era, a la princesa no le importó su comportamiento, al verlo feliz sonrió sin que él lo notara. Después de unos momentos Link termino de comer y no pudo comer más de lo lleno que estaba así que se quedó sentado esperando a que su amiga terminara de comer.

-Que lleno estoy –pensó el joven héroe.

-Veo que estás cansado…no te preocupes por mí, llamare a Impa para que te lleve a tu habitación…con lo grande que es el castillo dudo que no te vayas a perder.

-No, descuida te puedo esperar…igual hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Está bien…gracias.

Después de unos momentos Zelda termino de comer, luego se levantó de la silla al igual que Link y se dirigieron a la salida de la sala, cuando la niñera de la princesa apareció.

-Espero que haya disfrutado de la comida del castillo, joven héroe…La princesa se tiene que retirar así que espero que descanse bien y haya disfrutado estar en el castillo.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar a tu habitación?

-Claro, no te preocupes por mi…mejor ve a tu habitación a descansar.

-jeje está bien…Hasta luego, Link.

-Adiós…Zelda.

Después de eso la princesa se fue con la Sheikah dejando al joven héroe solo.

-Que sueño tengo – se dijo a sí mismo.

Luego de un rato, Link llego a su habitación, cuando ingreso, cerró la puerta para luego dirigirse a la cama y recostarse.

-Que descanses…Zelda – pensó el joven mientras miraba la ventana.

Después Link cerró los ojos y se durmió con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro a causa de los divertidos momentos que paso ese día con la chica que amaba.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lo trate de hacer un poco más largo y gracias a Goddes Artemiss y a Ririx221 por sus reviews, se les agradece :,D bueno hasta la próxima, adiós.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Una pequeña discusión**

Era de noche en el reino de Hyrule, el cielo era estrellado y había una luna haciéndoles compañía parecía que iba a ser una noche tranquila…o eso parecía hasta que a lo lejos empezaron a aparecer unas nubes y en menos de nada empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia sobre Hyrule, unos minutos después se empezaron a escuchar la caída de los rayos.

El sonido de los rayos había interrumpido el sueño de Link haciendo que este se despertara, después de abrir los ojos se sentó.

-wow…está lloviendo muy fuerte y lo peor de todo es que me ha interrumpido la parte más buena del sueño –dijo Link mirando a la ventana.

Mientras que este estaba mirando las gotas de lluvia resbalar por la ventana no pudo evitar recordar el bonito sueño que tuvo hace unos momentos.

 _Link se encontraba en un lugar blanco, vacío, no se podía ver nada, solo era un espacio blanco sin fin. Este se empezó a asustar ya que no sabía dónde estaba y como es que llego ahí pero se calmó cuando escucho una voz la cual conocía muy bien._

 _-No deberías asustarte, Link._

 _-Zelda…_

 _Así es, era Zelda pero había algo raro en ella, no tenía la misma cara ni el mismo cuerpo de niña, era una adulta. Eso había puesto a Link aún más confundido._

 _-Pero que… ¿Por qué eres una adulta?_

 _-Como prestas atención ¿eh? Yo no soy la única que es adulta._

 _Link quedo algo confundido ante lo que había dicho su amiga pero luego se vio las manos y las piernas, luego se tocó la cara y también vio que la ropa que usaba era algo diferente a la que usaba antes._

 _-¿Otra vez soy un adulto? –pensó el joven héroe._

 _-Ya no importa si ya no eres un niño…siempre me has gustado no importa si cambias._

 _Después de decir eso, Zelda se acercó a Link y luego le tomo las manos, para luego verlo a los ojos. Al ver esos hermosos ojos, Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

 _-Zelda…yo…_

 _-No hables…-dijo la princesa sonriendo – cuanto me alegra que hayas vuelto, Link…jamás debí haberte devuelto en el tiempo._

 _-Pero ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto? – se dijo a sí mismo._

 _-Cuando te fuiste…tuve mucho miedo…no quería gobernar Hyrule sola y mucho menos el nunca poder verte._

 _Después de decir eso, la princesa empezó a soltar una lágrima para luego abrazar a Link. Este se quedó impresionado con el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Zelda pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era hacerla sentir mejor. Después Zelda se separó de Link y este al ver que todavía había lágrimas en sus mejillas decidió limpiarlas._

 _-No llores…sabes que lo que más odio en el mundo es verte llorar…siempre tratare de hacer que nunca llores y que me muestres tu hermosa sonrisa._

 _-Siempre me siento segura cuando estoy a tu lado – dijo sonriéndole._

 _Link le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque él no lo había dicho él también se sentía seguro al lado de su amada princesa. Después Link tomo las manos de Zelda haciendo que esta se sonroje y lo mire a los ojos, luego de contemplar los ojos uno del otro, empezaron a acercar sus rostros cada vez más, mientras menos distancia había sus corazones se empezaban a acelerar, pero cuando ya les faltaba un poca distancia una luz empezó a aparecer haciendo que la princesa desapareciera y era porque Link había despertado de su sueño._

Después de recordar el sueño este suspiro.

-¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que interrumpir? –Pensó Link algo decepcionado – Sera mejor seguir durmiendo ya que mañana me espera un largo viaje.

Después de haber dicho eso se volvió a acostar.

Mientras en otra habitación del castillo se encontraba la princesa Zelda quien ya se encontraba durmiendo desde hace horas.

 _Zelda estaba es un lugar oscuro, no importa a donde mirara no había nadie, sentía angustia…miedo de que no fuera a encontrar a nadie._

 _-¿Dónde estoy? – dijo preocupándose aún más._

 _Pero su miedo desapareció cuando escucho una voz que conocía muy bien, así es, era la voz de Link._

 _-¡Link! –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el chico._

 _Cuando Zelda empezó a acercarse a Link se sentía algo rara, por alguna razón se puso muy nerviosa y tenía mucho miedo, sus piernas ya no le respondían solo podía quedarse parada en un solo lugar…pero ¿a qué se debía esto?_

 _-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pensó la princesa._

 _-No sabes cuánto me alegro de que nos volviéramos a ver después de tanto tiempo…cada día que pasaba no podía dejar de pensar en ti…_

 _-Link…-dijo sonriendo._

- _Gracias a ti tuve fuerzas para continuar en mi viaje y nunca rendirme…gracias por todo…Saria._

 _Después de que Link dijera eso, Zelda pudo notar que Link se encontraba con alguien tomado de las manos, era una chica, tenía el pelo verde y su traje también era verde. Al ver esto Zelda no se lo podía creer…sentía que algo en su pecho se rompía y sentía lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas…pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?_

 _-Oh Link…no sabes lo feliz que me siento al escuchar esto…siempre he soñado una vida contigo…pero ¿Qué hay de la princesa Zelda?_

 _-¿Qué pasa con ella?_

 _-Bueno a ustedes siempre los veo juntos y se llevan tan bien._

 _-Zelda solo es mi amiga y jamás la vería de otra manera…yo solo tengo ojos para ti._

 _Eso último había puesto a la princesa aun peor…ya no sabía cómo actuar, sentía que moría con cada momento que pasaba pero ¿Por qué actuaba así?_

 _-Saria…quiero regresar contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida juntos._

 _Después de que Link dijera eso se empezó a ir con Saria tomados de la mano hacia una luz blanca, cuando Zelda vio esa escena por alguna razón sus piernas ya le respondían. La princesa no perdió ni un segundo más y trato de seguirlos pero era inútil, no era lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzarlos. Después de unos momentos la luz había desaparecido al igual que Link y Saria, dejando a la princesa sola en la oscuridad._

 _-Link…_

 _Zelda se sentó en el piso y empezó a llorar cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos, lo único que quería es que esa horrible pesadilla terminara de una vez por todas._

 _-Regresa…por favor._

 _Al terminar de decir eso Zelda fue rodeada de una luz blanca haciendo que terminara su sueño o más bien pesadilla._

El sol había llegado a Hyrule despidiendo a la noche, dándole la bienvenida a la mañana.

-Buenos días princesa.

-Buenos días Impa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No sucede nada –le sonríe.

-Hmm…pues si usted lo dice.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo van con los preparativos del viaje de Link?

-Bueno princesa…sobre eso.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede Impa?

-Vera…lo que sucede es que…

Mientras con Link

El joven héroe ya se había despertado y ya estaba listo para partir pero cuando ya iba a salir de la habitación su estómago empezó a demandarle comida.

-oww…que hambre tengo.

-Joven héroe.

-Hola Impa.

-Es mejor que se alimente antes de partir.

-Justo iba a salir a la plaza para comprar algo.

-Usted es nuestro invitado, si tenía hambre solo tenía que decirnos.

-Bueno…yo…

-Aunque tenga la trifuerza del valor no cambia el hecho de que es penoso -se dijo Impa –Mi señora Zelda lo está esperando en el comedor para desayunar…lo escoltare hasta allá.

-Jeje gracias –sonríe nerviosamente.

Después los dos llegaron al comedor.

La princesa al ver que ambos habían llegado se puso feliz.

-Al fin llegan –sonríe.

-Lamento la demora princesa –hace una reverencia.

-No te preocupes Impa.

Después Link e Impa se sentaron en las sillas, dando la señal a los sirvientes de entrar para dejar la comida en la mesa y luego retirarse.

La primera en terminar fue Zelda, luego se levantó agradeciendo la comida y se fue con un semblante algo pensativo. Link se había dado cuenta de cómo Zelda estaba actuando así que intento de terminar la comida lo más rápido posible.

-Así si te dieras prisa o no en comer, tendríamos que ir con la princesa –bebe el jugo.

-¿Y tú sabes algo de lo que le pasa?

-Es mejor dejar las preguntas para después del desayuno, joven héroe, por el momento es mejor que coma.

Después ambos terminaron el desayuno e Impa escolto a Link hasta donde se encontraba la princesa.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de la comida.

-Jeje la comida de aquí es muy buena –sonríe.

-Me alegra saber que pienses eso, Link.

-Princesa…

-Ya lo sé, Impa, no tienes que recordármelo.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué están hablando?

-Link…lo siento mucho.

-¿A qué te refieres Zelda?

-Tú…no puedes viajar hoy.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que acabas de escuchar…si no te diste cuenta por la noche hubo una tormenta muy fuerte, muchos árboles se derrumbaron gracias a los rayos que cayeron, bloqueando gran parte del camino…

-Eso no es un problema, Epona podrá evadirlos fácilmente ella no es como las demás Yeguas.

-Tanto tú como Epona estarían expuestos al peligro.

-Estaremos bien.

-Por favor…sé que si esperas unos días a que retiren los troncos estarás más seguro en tu viaje.

-He dicho que no.

-Es por tu bien…no quiero que nada les pase.

-Ya he dicho que estaremos bien –dijo impacientándose un poco.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

-¿Por qué me quieres tener más tiempo aquí?

-Solo quiero que estés a salvo.

-¡Yo se cuidarme solo!

-¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?!

-¡Si lo supieras me dejarías ir!

-¡Bien! Entonces te puedes ir… ¡haz lo que quieras!

Después de decir eso Zelda se retiró de la habitación siendo seguida por Impa dejando al joven rubio solo.

Zelda empezó a caminar apresuradamente hacia el jardín.

-Creo que no debió tratarlo así princesa.

-Yo solo quiero que este a salvo…además él fue quien empezó.

-Supongo que el amor te hace actuar raro.

-Impa…q-quiero estar sola.

Después de decir eso Zelda se fue con un semblante enojado pero gracias a lo que dijo la Sheikah recientemente estaba algo sonrojada.

Después Zelda llego a una parte del jardín la cual solo ella e Impa conocían, ella se quedó sentada al lado de un árbol viendo las nubes que se encontraban en el cielo.

Mientras con Link

Después de que Zelda se fuera siendo seguida por Impa, este bajo la mirada apretando sus manos y luego procedió a retirarse sin decir una palabra. Después de llegar a su habitación, Link recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el establo del palacio donde se encontraba Epona.

-Hola Epona…espero no haberte hecho esperar –dijo Link con una voz apagada.

Epona al notar el semblante de su amigo se preocupó un poco causando que su amigo se sintiera un poco mal.

-No te preocupes, Epona…es mejor irnos ya –dijo mientras acariciaba el lomo de su yegua.

Link se había quedado unos minutos acariciando a Epona y dándole de comer luego estaba a punto de subirse a Epona hasta que una voz interrumpió esta acción.

-Creo que no debería dejar este asunto así, joven héroe.

Al escuchar eso Link bajo la mirada para ocultar su semblante triste y arrepentido.

-Impa…

-Es mejor no huir de los problemas para luego arrepentirse.

-La he tratado muy mal…

-Tú no eres el único arrepentido por lo que paso…aunque no he visto a la princesa desde que la dejé sola, sé muy bien que ella está muy arrepentida por sus actos.

-Aunque fuera así ella no me perdonaría tan fácil –dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

-Si se trata de ti dudo mucho que no te vaya a perdonar…ella se encuentra en un lugar secreto del jardín que solo ella y yo conocemos, ahora ve.

Link dudo un poco sobre lo que tenía que hacer respecto a lo que dijo Impa, estaba entre irse y que tal vez no fuera capaz de volver o ir a afrontar las cosas y tratar de ser perdonado. Link se quedó así unos momentos haciendo que Epona tomara la acción de empujarlo un poco para tratar de convencer a su amigo.

-Tienes razón, Epona…sería muy egoísta de mi parte si no fuera…además quedaría arrepentido toda la vida.

Después de decir eso el joven rubio abrazo a su yegua.

-Gracias –dirige la mirada hacia Impa- y también a ti Impa.

Después de agradecerle a ambas, Link se dirigió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la princesa para poder pedirle disculpas por como la trato hace una hora.

Mientras con Zelda

El viento soplaba suavemente y los pétalos de las flores flotaban junto con la brisa siendo acompañados por una suave melodía que provenía de la ocarina del tiempo. Después de que la princesa terminara de tocar la canción se pudieron escuchar unos pasos, Zelda no volteo ya que pensó que sería Impa.

-¿Qué sucede, Impa?

-…

A la princesa le pareció extraño que la sheikah no respondiera así que decidió voltear a ver la razón, pero al voltear se llevó la gran sorpresa de no ver a Impa sino a Link.

-Qué bonita melodía…-dijo con una cara algo arrepentida.

Zelda se volvió a voltear dándole la espalda al joven héroe mostrando un semblante triste y preocupado causando que Link mostrara la misma expresión bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo sin voltear –Creí que ya estarías dando rumbo al bosque.

-Yo…busco un perdón.

-Si solo te estas disculpando por lastima…no te tienes que preocu…

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas!... ¡jamás haría algo para herirte!...

Al escuchar eso último los ojos de Zelda se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas aunque solo se quedaron ahí sin resbalar por sus suaves mejillas.

-Y si lo hiciera estaría arrepentido toda la vida...perdón si a veces te hago daño sin darme cuenta…soy un completo idiota.

-…

-Si no me quieres perdonar lo entiendo…no sería raro que no fuera así…lo único que me gustaría decirte es…

Link se acercó a Zelda discretamente y le dio un abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho…espero que algún día pueda ser perdonado

Al escuchar esas palabras provenientes del joven héroe, la princesa no se pudo contener más y dejo que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus suaves mejillas.

Después de un momento Link soltó a Zelda para retirarse sin decir una palabra pero fue para su sorpresa sentir la mano de la princesa jalando su mano, al dirigir su mirada pudo notar que gotas caían de su rostro y tenía la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Espera…

-Zelda…

-Debí haberte dejado ir como lo habías querido…siento que he sido egoísta contigo.

El joven héroe se le acerco a la princesa y haciendo que esta la mire fijamente.

-No, no lo has sido…solo querías protegerme–dijo mientras le limpia una lágrima y le sonríe.

Zelda ya no pudo más y empezó a llorar aún más haciendo que Link se preocupe, pero su expresión cambio cuando sintió un cálido abrazo de la princesa.

-Soy muy afortunada de haberte conocido…gracias a ti ya no me siento sola.

-Lo mismo digo yo –pensó Link mientras le daba una dulce mirada a joven princesa.

Después de eso, Link le correspondió el abrazo a Zelda quedándose varios segundos así para luego separarse.

-Zelda…no quiero verte preocupada por mi…

-Eso significa…

-Me quedare aquí unos días más hasta que despejen el camino.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…yo lo entenderé –dijo mostrándole un dulce sonrisa.

-No quiero preocuparte-dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

Luego los dos se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo donde Impa los estaba esperando junto con unos guardias y al verlos juntos no pudo evitar soltar un pequeña risa al ver al joven héroe.

-Princesa, el camino estará despejado dentro de unos pocos días.

-Qué bueno es oír eso.

-El jefe de los goron, Darunia, ha venido con un par de gente de su tribu para poder despejar todo más rápido.

-¿Darunia? Hace rato que no lo veo…me pregunto cómo estará.

-Creo que pronto podrá verlo…por cierto princesa.

-¿Qué sucede, Impa?

-Necesito hablar algo con usted.

-Está bien después de la cena hablaremos de eso.

-Como desee.

La sheikah termino con eso para luego retirarse, siendo seguida por los guardias.

-¿Y ahora que habrá sucedido? –se dijo así misma mientras suspiraba.

-Oye por cierto…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Link?

-Pues desde hace tiempo me he preguntado donde está el rey.

-Bueno mi padre se encuentra en un viaje…ya sabes cosas sobre el reino y resolviendo problemas.

-Oh ya veo… ¿y por qué Impa no lo acompaña?

-Bueno eso es porque Impa es mi niñera no la de mi padre –sonríe.

Link se había dado cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir haciendo que este tomara la acción de reír penosamente aunque a la princesa no le importó lo que había dicho ella ya sabía que él era así de despistado.

-Hey, Link ¿Cómo hace cuanto que no entrenas?

-Bueno pues desde que llegue no he tenido la oportunidad.

-¿Te gustaría entrenar con los soldados? Creo que te serviría un poco.

-B-bueno yo…

-Vamos no seas tímido que los guardias no muerden.

Al terminar de decir eso la princesa tomo la mano del joven héroe y se lo llevo a donde los soldados entrenaban. Al llegar, Link pudo ver como varios guardias entrenaban siendo supervisados por Impa, esta al verlos decidió ir donde se encontraban.

-Princesa ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno es que me gustaría que Link entrenara aquí ya que su viaje no se lo permitió.

-N-no es necesario que yo entrene – sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno princesa…yo no le veo problema de que entrene aquí pero lo que me preocupa es que le hagan daño.

-No te preocupes, Impa...Link es muy fuerte yo sé que no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente.

-¿Eh? Yo no diría eso tan a la ligera –Se dijo a sí mismo.

-B-bueno –suspira- está bien princesa dejare que entrene aquí.

-Muchas gracias, Impa –le sonríe.

-Por favor sígame joven Link.

Impa se dirigió dónde estaban los soldados entrenando siendo seguida por Link, este aún no pensaba que fuera buena idea ya que tenía un mal presentimiento. Cuando los soldados notaron que Impa se acercaba todos se quedaron callados y se organizaron.

-Les presento a Link, él es un gran amigo de la princesa y está aquí para entrenar.

-Pero si solo es un niño, no podría con nosotros solo mírenlo.

Los demás soldados se rieron ante tal comentario que hizo aquel guardia sobre Link, este se había sentido un poco avergonzado sobre lo que acababan de decir, ya que el ya había vivido momentos así.

-Las apariencias pueden engañar…

Al escuchar eso todos voltearon hacia quien la persona que dijo eso y los soldados se impresionaron al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Princesa! –Dijo un soldado -¿Qué hace aquí?

-Solo vine a ver cómo le iba a mi amigo, Link, pero cambiando de tema creo que no deberían juzgar a alguien solo por como se ve, si están tan seguros que le podrán ganar entonces quiero ver cómo le ganan tan fácil.

Impa no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por la confianza que tenía la princesa.

-Veo que ella confía plenamente en el –pensó la Sheikah.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién lo retara?

Después de esas palabras de la princesa, uno de los soldados dio un paso al frente y era el mismo que se había burlado de Link.

-Yo le ganare fácilmente –dijo con confianza.

-Aún sigo pensando que fue mala idea –pensó Link.

-Bien…ya está decidido –dijo la sheikah mientras sonreía.

Después todos los soldados se apartaron para que Link y aquel guardia pudieran pelear bien, Zelda se encontraba al lado de Impa un poco alejadas de los soldados pero sin que les taparan la vista. Los dos ya se encontraban en posición para atacarse uno al otro, el soldado estaba usando una lanza y un escudo y Link estaba usando el escudo y la espada que le había regalado Zelda.

La pelea ya había empezado, Link estaba en posición defensiva esperando a ser atacado, mientras que el guardia estaba siendo demasiado confiado y ataco impacientemente a Link con una estocada, haciendo que este esquivara el ataque y aprovechando la oportunidad para hacerse atrás de él haciendo que el guardia lo perdiera de vista.

-¿Dónde rayos esta ese niño? –pensó el guardia mientras lo buscaba.

Y Link aprovechando que este no lo veía pego un salto y lo ataco por la espalda haciendo que este se cayera.

Todos los soldados se habían quedado impresionados de como un niño como Link pudiera derrotar a un adulto en menos de nada.

-Se ha terminado –dijo Impa.

-Sabía que lo haría -sonríe un poco.

Link se acercó al soldado con el cual acababa de luchar.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo mientras le alargaba su mano.

El soldado acepta la ayuda de Link tomando su mano para poder levantarse.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas tan buen espadachín? ¡Solo eres un niño!

-Bueno supongo que las apariencias engañan ¿no? –le sonríe.

-Supongo –dijo un poco enojado.

Después de eso, Link se dirigió a donde estaba Impa pero fue para su sorpresa que Zelda no se encontraba con la sheikah.

-¿Dónde está Zelda?

-La princesa se tuvo que ir por un asunto importante.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra?

-Es mejor que no vaya con ella en estos momentos joven héroe, créame es lo mejor.

-Está bien.

\- Por cierto felicidades, la princesa se puso muy feliz al ver su victoria, veo que ella confía plenamente en usted.

-¿en verdad lo crees? –sonrió Link nerviosamente.

Después de decir eso Link puso una cara de dolor por un segundo haciendo que la Sheikah se preocupara.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo Impa alarmada.

-No es nada…es solo que hace rato no practicaba, supongo que es solo cansancio.

-Deberíamos ir a la cocina para que pueda comer algo y luego ir a su habitación a descansar un poco.

-No descuida, estoy bien.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto si sigue insistiendo hará que la princesa se preocupe.

Al escuchar eso último ya no siguió insistiendo más y dejo que la sheikah lo llevara a la cocina. Al llegar allí, Link comió frutas y un poco de jugo.

-Cuando se trata de comida te comportas como el de siempre.

-Bueno es que me encanta la comida-ríe inocentemente.

-Bueno yo me tengo que retirar, una de las sirvientas te guiara hasta tu habitación para asegurarse que no te desmayes o algo parecido.

-No es que vaya a morir…pero aun así gracias.

-Me despido.

Después de esas palabras la sheikah se retiró de la cocina dejando a Link solo, unos momentos después llego una de las sirvientas que llevaría al joven rubio a su habitación.

-No es necesario que me tengas que acompañar, yo se cuidarme solo.

-Pero es por su bien, Impa me dijo que no importa lo que sucediera usted tendría que llegar a su habitación sano y salvo…además tampoco quiero que la princesa Zelda se preocupe.

-¿Y qué te parece si solo me acompañas hasta medio camino?

-No, lo siento.

-¿Y hasta las escaleras que llevan al pasillo de la habitaciones?

-Hmm.

-Por favor –dijo el joven rubio con una cara suplicante.

-Ahh…está bien, pero si Impa se llega a enterar.

-Yo asumiré la culpa.

-Está bien, entonces vamos.

Después de que llegaron a las escaleras, la sirvienta dejó a Link como habían acordado. Luego el joven empezó a caminar hasta su habitación pero cuando ya iba a entrar escucho las voces de Zelda e Impa que provenían de la habitación de la princesa, lo único que pudo escuchar fueron unos murmullos.

-Lo siento mucho, princesa…quería que lo supiera con más calma.

-Descuida, Impa…ya sabía que algo así pasaría, ser rey no es fácil al menos me hubiera gustado que estuviera conmigo ese día.

-Pero tiene a Link.

-El camino ya estaría despejado días antes, así que el ya no estaría aquí.

-Ya veo, pues yo estaré con usted, recuerde que siempre estaré con usted.

-Gracias, Impa.

Link no sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba pero eso no importaba él quería ayudar a su amiga fuera como fuera por solo verla feliz, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar el joven ya que la visión se le volvió borrosa y su cuerpo se empezó a debilitar haciendo que este se desmayara.

Zelda e Impa al escuchar el ruido de que algo se cayó se alarmaron causando que salieran de la habitación, la expresión que había en el rostro de la princesa era miedo y preocupación al haber visto a Link en el suelo.

-¡Link!

-Iré por ayuda usted quédese con él, princesa.

Después Impa regreso con un médico y algunas personas del castillo para que ayudaran con lo que necesitara el médico. Se llevaron a Link a su habitación dejando a este solo con el doctor y unas pocas personas del castillo que lo estaban ayudando, las únicas afuera eran Impa y Zelda, pero luego llego la sirvienta que había acompañado a Link.

-Lo siento mucho, todo esto es mi culpa.

-No se preocupe…conociendo a ese chico estoy segura que no hizo caso y se fue solo.

-Espero que mejore pronto…me retiro-hace una reverencia para luego irse.

Después de un rato el medico salió de la habitación con el resto de personas.

-Tienen suerte…no es nada grave, pero es mejor que no se levante de la cama por un buen tiempo y descanse, parece que su cuerpo está muy debilitado tal vez sea por falta de sueño o por forzar su cuerpo más de lo que puede aguantar, bueno me retiro.

-Gracias –dijo la sheikah algo aliviada.

Después el medico se fue al igual que las demás personas las cuales volvieron a sus tareas comunes dejando a la princesa y a la sheikah solas.

-Princesa si va a entrar le sugiero que no lo despierte, recuerde que debe dejarlo descansar.

-Si…lo sé.

-Si necesita algo solo debe pedirlo, me retiro-hace una reverencia y se va.

Luego de que la sheikah se fuera, Zelda ingreso a la habitación del joven cuidadosamente, al ingresar vio a Link durmiendo pasivamente, luego se acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, después de que se sentara empezó a observar al joven.

-Se ve tan lindo –pensó mientras sonreía.

De un momento a otro la cara de la princesa se volvió tan roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado.

-¿P-pero que estoy pensando? –pensó mientras trataba de que su cara volviera a la normalidad.

Para distraerse un poco y olvidar lo que acababa de suceder, la princesa se dirigió a la ventana para ver el cielo naranja y la caída del sol.

-Que hermoso se ve el atardecer –pensó la joven princesa.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho murmuros provenientes del joven héroe.

-N-no puedo…

-¿Me pregunto qué estará soñando? –pensó mientras lo observaba.

-No quiero verte sufrir…

-¿Sera que tiene una pesadilla?

-Por favor no te alejes de mí…

La curiosidad de la princesa aumentaba cada vez que Link murmuraba algo, aunque la cara de este parecía de mucho sufrimiento y dolor, la princesa se preguntaba a quién era que le estaba diciendo esas palabras, pero luego recordó su sueño y se desilusiono, así que simplemente se giró para seguir viendo por la ventana.

-Zelda…no me dejes…

La princesa se quedó impresionada ante eso último que dijo Link, ¿será que sus oídos le estaban jugando una broma? No, de seguro escucho bien, no podía creer que todo eso se lo estuviera diciendo a ella, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la princesa haciendo que esta se acercara un poco sonrojada al joven héroe y le diera un beso en la frente. En el instante que Zelda le dio el beso este dejo de tener la cara de sufrimiento y dolor y paso a tener una dulce sonrisa.

-Supongo que es en lo único en lo que te puedo ayudar.

Unas horas después, Link se había despertado, pero fue para su sorpresa ver a la princesa dormida en una silla.

-Zel...

-Es mejor que no la despierte.

Al escuchar esa voz, Link empezó a buscar a alguien más en la habitación hasta que pudo ver a Impa que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

-La princesa lleva aquí varias horas cuidando de usted, no dejo entrar a nadie para que no lo despertaran, creo que lo mejor es que ahora ella descanse.

Al terminar de decir eso, Impa se acercó a la princesa para llevarla cargada a su habitación pero cuando ya iba a salir con la princesa, Link la detuvo.

-Espera…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿P-puedo llevarla yo? –pregunto bajando la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Lo lamento pero es mejor que se quede descansando y no forzar más su cuerpo por hoy, yo llevare a la princesa a su habitación.

Después de que termino de decir eso, la sheikah se retiró de la habitación con la princesa dejando al joven héroe solo.

Al llegar a la habitación, Impa dejo a la princesa en su habitación para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente habiéndole cambiado su vestido a su pijama para que no durmiera incómodamente.

-Descanse, princesa.

Después de decir eso la sheikah se retiró de la habitación.

La princesa seguía profundamente dormida, desde hace rato estaba teniendo un sueño.

 _La princesa se encontraba en un bosque algo oscuro ya que era de noche pero lograba ver a las hadas que se encontraban volando en tal lugar, pero de un momento a otro se empezó a escuchar la melodía de una lira._

 _-Vaya…que bueno es verte de nuevo, princesa._

 _La princesa quedo sorprendida al ver quien era la persona que le estaba hablando._

 _-Sheik… ¿pero cómo es posible?_

 _-Después de todo esto es un sueño._

 _-¿Y en dónde estamos?_

 _-Creí que lo sabias._

 _-Este es el bosque kokiri, lugar donde se crio el héroe del tiempo, pero este es un lugar muy profundo que pocos conocen…aunque me parece un bonito lugar para relajarse._

 _-¿Y por qué hay tantas hadas?_

 _-Aquí están las hadas que no tienen kokiri , técnicamente este es su hogar, es un lugar muy apartado._

 _-Hadas que no tienen un kokiri…crees que aquí este…_

 _-¿Navi? Eso lo dudo mucho._

 _-Oh…ya veo._

 _-Pero cambiando de tema… ¿Por qué estas siendo así con él?_

 _-¿A-a que te refieres? –dijo algo preocupada._

 _-Últimamente has sido egoísta con él._

 _-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!_

 _-Si no lo fuera…entonces dime ¿por qué no quieres que regrese a su hogar tan pronto?_

 _-Bu-bueno yo…_

 _-El solo se está quedando aquí por ti…no quiere verte triste, él dice que no se quiere ir tan pronto pero eso es mentira…él quiere regresar al bosque y ver el mundo…no deberías ser así con él._

 _-¡Ya basta! –Baja la mirada- no entiendo porque me dices esto…ni el porqué de que estés aquí…_

 _La princesa puso una cara de tristeza y preocupación pero aunque tuviera la cara mirando para abajo, Sheik no necesito verla para saber su expresión._

 _-Me hablas como si no supiera como me estoy comportando…sé que está mal y debería comportarme…pero cuando siento que ya no lo volveré a ver y me quedare sola de nuevo…pienso que debería ser así…_

 _Al escuchar eso, Sheik dejo su rostro al descubierto y se acercó a la princesa, colocándole una mano en uno de sus hombros._

 _-El amor es egoísta…pero si tanto lo quieres deberías dejarlo ser feliz y dejar que se vaya…no importa que tan lejos este, el siempre regresara a tu lado…como siempre ha sucedido._

 _Al escuchar lo que dijo el sheikah, la princesa subió la mirada para ver a Sheik._

 _-Lo siento mucho._

 _-Me alegra saber que lo entiendas, pero no es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar._

 _-Me alegra mucho de que existas._

 _-Y yo de que nos llevemos bien…a pesar de que eres una niña actúas sabiamente...pero está bien que actúes como una niña de vez en cuando._

 _Cuando el sheikah termino de decir eso, el fragmento de ambos empezó a brillar._

 _-Creo que ya es hora de irme…espero que nos veamos de nuevo._

 _Después de decir eso, Sheik se empezó a alejar de la princesa pero antes de que se fuera Zelda lo detuvo._

 _-Muchas gracias, Sheik._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras de la princesa, este sonrió._

 _-Ya no te tienes que sentir sola cuando Link no esté ya que nos tienes a mí y a Impa._

 _Después de decir esas palabras el sheikah se volvió a cubrir el rostro como usualmente lo tiene y siguió caminando desapareciendo en una luz blanca que había provocado su fragmento de la trifuerza dejando a la princesa sola junto con las hadas._

 **Fin del capítulo**

Bueno como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdón si tarde un poco en subirlo bueno para compensarlo hice el capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal (o eso es lo que me parece a mí) y pues este capítulo solo trata de sueños XD pero bueno tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo pronto.


End file.
